My dentist sadistic
by Okumura Alisson
Summary: Desde niña siempre he odiado a los dentistas. Si, esos sádicos doctores con su trauma a la limpieza; sus maquinas para hacer nido de conejos en los dientes, y con aquella risa siniestra que muestran al terminar su trabajo. Hasta que ese día, lo conocí a él...
1. Prologo

Prologo

 _Desde niña siempre he odiado a los dentistas. Si, esos sádicos doctores con su trauma a la limpieza; sus maquinas para hacer nido de conejos en los dientes, y con aquella risa siniestra que muestran al terminar su trabajo. La última vez que visite un dentista podría decirse que fue la peor experiencia de mi vida…_

" _My dentist sadistic"_

 _Mi sádico dentista_

Poco antes de cumplir 4 años mi madre sugirió reservar una cita para ir al consultorio dental, cada día me hacía cepillarme los dientes tres veces o después de cada comida, evitaba no darme dulces y cuidaba mi alimentación, siempre diciendo que una señorita de alta clase, "jamás" debería poseer un diente imperfecto y el mismo día de mí cumpleaños asistí a una revisión.

Para mi suerte la mayoría en la sala de espera eran igual que yo, niños. El problema se desato cuando al acercarme todos lloraban, pataleaban, gritaban, y aquellos que salían del consultorio portaban una de sus mejillas roja como un jitomate.

-Mami, ¿Podemos irnos? Mis dientes están lindos así.-En un intento de huir de aquel horrible lugar, utilice mi ventaja como una niña pequeña y las palabras salieron tan melosas como en ocasiones llegaba a lograr.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-Me reprocho no solo con sus palabras, si no también con una mirada fugaz que me dirigió.

Bien, logre controlar el miedo durante 25 minutos en los cuales seguía siendo un caos ese lugar, pero toda mi determinación se fue a la basura al momento de ser llamada por la asistente dental.

-¡Yuuki Asuna!-Busco entre la sala, hasta que me acerque a ella.-Pasa pequeña.-Me dedico una ligera sonrisa intentando no asustarme.

La habitación es de un tamaño regular, extremadamente blanca, las cosas están estrictamente ordenadas. En las paredes hay carteles con dibujos de dientes siendo atacados por un grupo guerrero de bacterias y cepillos dentales con músculos y capas rojas.

-¿Es tú primera visita al dentista verdad?-Cuestiono una señora de mediana edad con anteojos, cabello rojo chico, algo robusta y bajita. Masticaba las frituras que colocaba en su boca, mientras revisaba la computadora en su escritorio.

-Si

-Bueno, siéntate en la silla azul.-Señalo un asiento forrado de azul y blanco, con una mesilla movible a su costado. Cuando se acomodo y acerco aquella mesita, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar de solo ver aquellos objetos puntiagudos, filosos y largos.

-Bajare un poco el respaldó para que te acuestes.- mientras me acodaba, entre sus manos sostenía un instrumento con un pequeño espejo redondo-Ahora necesito checar tus dientes, así que muéstramelos.

-¿Así?-Le mostré una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Abre la boca.

-Pero con solo ver mis dientes de enfrente vera que están bien y no necesitan nada.

-Ábrela de una vez-resoplo de manera molesta.

La revisión duro aproximadamente siete minutos, no dijo nada durante ese tiempo y tampoco paro de ver cada rincón.

-No tienes nada.-Esas palabras fueron la gloria-Solo te administrare flúor en cada diente.-Y lo arruinó.

Esa pequeña herramienta con la que hacen pozos, si esa, fue por la que rogaba que no tomara, pero al parecer no era mi día de la suerte.

-Tengo sabor cereza y vainilla ¿Cuál quieres?-me pregunto toscamente.

-Cere...

-Martha pásame el flúor de vainilla.-Acorto mi respuesta, como si mi voz la irritara de solo escucharla un poco.

-Pero yo dije cereza.-Si iba a ser torturada en ese lugar, por lo menos debería disfrutarlo un poco, así que intente corregir sus palabras.

-Solo tengo vainilla.-Contesto como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Fruncí mis cejas y mis mejillas se inflaron en un claro signo de enojo, su actitud no me agradaba de ninguna manera.

Mi madre ya no estaba adentro del consultorio conmigo, salió cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar por una llamada que había estado esperando hace más de una hora. Así que me abandono cuando tuvo oportunidad.

- _Yo estaré contigo todo el rato que estés con la dentista._

Me había vuelto a engañar.

Me aplico toscamente la pasta en los dientes por delante y atrás, no sabía en nada a vainilla lo único que hacía que la reconocieras era el olor dulce que desprendía. El sonido de una maquina diabólica llego hasta mis oídos.

-Te hare solo un pequeño blanqueo.-Sin darme oportunidad de contestar, introdujo su taladro destruye dientes en mi boca.-Deja de estarte moviendo. Tu lengua me está estorbando, deja de jugar.

Movía mi pequeña lengua con la intención de mantenerla alejada de ese artefacto que producía un horrible sonido. Y paso lo que tanto evite.

La señora me rasgo una parte de mi lengua.

-Te dije que no te movieras, ahora ya te corte.

Sentí un miedo tan aterrador que provoco que comenzara a temblar. ¿Y si me desangraba? ¿Si ya no volvía a ser capaz de hablar? ¿Si me contagiaba de alguna enfermedad? ¿Si en el primer beso con mi novio el me dejaba por tener una lengua deforme?

Comenzó a llorar tan desconsoladamente que nunca me percate que mi madre había entrado corriendo al consultorio.

-¿Qué te paso Asuna?-Grito tan asustada que su mirada de dirigió a mí y a la dentista, al no recibir respuesta solo miro con enojo a la doctora. -¿Qué le hizo?

-Le dije que se estuviera quieta y no lo hizo. Le hice un ligero corte al costado de su lengua, cerrara y no se notara nada, no es grave.

-¡¿No es grave?! ¡Acaba de cortar a mi hija! Se supone que es especialista-Grito.

-¡Yo le pedí que se estuviera quita!-Contesto en el mismo tono que mi madre.

-¿Sabe qué?-Pregunto con ironía-No regresare a este lugar tan inadecuado.

Me cargo entre sus brazos y salimos de la residencia dental tan deprisa. Mis llantos se habían convertido en sollozos y solo daba pequeños hipos.

Desde aquella ocasión me prometí no volver a visitar un dentista, que me cuidaría al 100% de mis dientes y comencé a odiar a esos sádicos dentistas.

Buenas noches :D

Quiero dedicar este pequeño prologo a una amiga que siempre me ha alentado a seguir con mis uarras historias que salen de esta loca imaginación mía. Gracias "Adriana" y "Kamui"

Anteriormente comencé como escritora en otro Fandom pero no tuve un buen recibimiento por un haker y deje la escritura, pero muchas personitas me siguieron apoyando y realmente se los agradezco mucho.

Espero sea de su agrado está loca idea mi :D

Alison.

 _Fragmentos del siguiente cap_

 _-¿A dónde se dirige?_

 _-¿Enserio Asuna, comenzaras otra vez con tus locuras?_

 _-¡No pienso poner un solo pie en un consultorio dental!_

 _-Soy Kirigaya Kazuto…_


	2. Encuentro

_**Capitulo 1 Nuestro encuentro**_

 _Las luces de los faroles iluminan tenuemente los edificios, incluso las calles poco transitadas a esas altas horas de la noche reciben un poco de su calor._

-Ya te lo dije, voy de camino a mi departamento.- _Sus pasos se hacen cada vez más lentos, mientras habla por teléfono._ -Sí, te marcare en cuanto llegue.- _Y aunque no se encuentra con ánimos para contestar llamadas, lo hace solo por ser ella, y solamente por ella sus palabras salen con un tono tan suave._

 _Después de colgar, guarda el aparato en el bolsillo de enfrente de sus pantalones. Suelta un cansado suspiro al cielo; observando solo los pequeños puntos resplandecientes. Sus cabellos negros y su piel blanca encajan muy bien en la oscuridad._

...

La mesa de madera de la cafetería y los estudiantes caminando de un lado a otro, solo me entusiasman. Hoy comencé la Universidad, junto a mi mejor amiga y hermana, Liz.

Al terminar las clases lo primero que pensamos fue en comer un pequeño desayuno en la cafetería.

-No puedo creer que sea nuestro primer día en la Universidad.-Habla con aburrimiento mientras se lleva otra papita a sus labios y me mira seriamente. Está claro que intenta descifrar alguna de sus dudas con solo verme a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Liz?-Le pregunto algo dudosa, y me rio de mi misma porque no importa cuántos años lleve conociéndola siempre me sorprende. Es mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria. Nos llevamos bien desde el momento en que nos juntamos como un equipo para la clase de biología.

-Solo espero que no intestes volver hacer tus hobbies.-Su rostro serio cambia a uno molesto.

-No tengo idea de a que te refieres, Liz.-Antes de escuchar su respuesta, una voz femenina, delicada y a la vez firme, llama nuestra atención.

-¿Puedo sentarme juntó a ustedes?

Con ambas manos sostiene una bandeja de alimentos. Es de largos cabellos rubios, ojos azules, piel blanca y de una altura similar a la mía.

-Claro, siéntate.-Contesta Liz aun con su mirada despreocupada.

Cuando se acomoda a mi lado izquierdo solo soy capaz de sonreír.

-Soy Alice.-Dice.

-Yo soy Asuna, y ella es Rika.-señalo a mi amiga Castalla.

-Puedes decirme Liz.-Otra papita va a parar a su boca.

Por un largo rato solo miro el vaso de plástico que hace unos momentos contenía un delicioso y caliente café, acompañado de mi pieza de dulce.

-Creo que es hora de irme.-Pronuncio en susurros y Liz, parece darse cuenta de mis intenciones por irme de la mesa, así que rápidamente recojo mi bolsa y cuando estoy a punto de alejarme, escucho un golpe detrás de mí.

-¿Enserio Asuna, comenzaras otra vez con tus locuras?-Me doy cuenta que Liz esta parada con sus manos apoyadas en la mesa. No tenía porque desquitarse con esa pobre mesa.

-No lo puedo evitar.-Es lo último que digo antes de salir huyendo y estoy segura que vio una sonrisa en mis labios, porque solo soltó un largo suspiro.

-¿A dónde se dirige?- _No creía que fuera conveniente entrometerse en una discusión entre ambas chicas, así que tuvo que esperar el momento adecuado para hablar._

-Asuna, se cepillara los dientes.- _Aun mira el lugar por donde se fue la chica de largos cabellos melón._

-¿Es enserio?- _Sus ojos azules se abren en una clara muestra de asombro. No creyó jamás conocer a una persona con una estricta higiene bucal._

-Sí, ella tuvo un problema con un dentista, cuando apenas tenía cuatro años.

-Vaya- _susurro aun sin poder creer lo que hace unos segundos había escuchado._

...

 _Los grandes rayos naranjas y las nubes blancas en todo el cielo buscan llamar la atención de aquel atardecer. Ella camina con una sonrisa que destella con su alrededor._

 _Al principio creyó que su primer día podría ser pesado y muy, muy cansado pero al contrario fue tal vez una de sus mejores experiencias._

 _No se encuentra sola, en las calles llenas de arboles con aquel calmado sonido de hojas moviéndose al compas del viento. Su amiga de cabellos cortos esta a su lado, sus casas se encuentran una enfrente de la otra y gracias a ello no deben separarse._

-¡Oh!- _Algo llama la atención de Liz, en el suelo y se agacha para apreciarlo más de cerca_.-Mira, Asuna.

 _Se inclina un poco quedando su barbilla arriba de la cabeza de la peli Castalla._

-¿Qué es, Liz?- _Aun con la intriga, se inclina un poco más._

-La huella de un gatito en la acera.- _Con su dedo índice, señala un pequeña y bien delineada huellita de un animalito, que se impregno al momento de pasar por el lugar a un fresco del cemento._

-Es realmente bonito.

Mi madre nunca me permitió cuidar de un gatito y de solo verlos me encantaba.

Liz de un salto se levanto sin percatarse que me encontraba encima de su cabeza, choco con mi mandíbula en un fuerte impacto, y caí sentada en el piso.

-Auch.-se sobo la cabeza para intentar calmar el dolor.

Mis manos acunan la mandíbula y cierro los ojos fuertemente, el dolor es insoportable, siento el lugar girando a mi alrededor y un sabor que no era ordinario me aterro.

-¿Asuna, estas bien?-Liz se acerca aun quejándose del dolor y al verme parece que sus malestares desaparecen y correr ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

-Asuna, debemos ir al hospital.-Dice preocupada mirando mis manos cubriendo mis labios.-Estas sangrando.-Es cuando entiendo que ese sabor extraño que siento es sangre.-Pero el más cercano queda a una hora de aquí.

Suelta un suspiro cansado y me mira con determinación.

Tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que dirá.

-Hay un consultorio dental cerca de aquí.

Cuando nos conocimos, Liz me pidió acompañarla al dentista, cada semana iba con su padre, sin embargo ese día solo iría ella sola. De solo pisar un establecimiento me entraba pánico y no me quedo más alternativa que contarle esa experiencia. Primero se burlo de mis incoherencias creyendo que tal vez solo quería asustarla, pero cuando se percató que no mentía se asusto, tal vez fue mi culpa por inducirle un poco de mi pavor.

Así que cuando lo mencionó, moví insistentemente mi cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente.

-¡No pienso poner un solo pie en un consultorio dental!-Dije lo más alto que mi voz logro salir por la obstrucción del sonido.

-Asuna, debemos ir.- Mientras me resistía, mas fuerte tiraba de mí a una esquina de nuestro camino. Durante los diez minutos de camino la gente no para de mirarnos, siendo dos chicas tironeándose de un lado a otro. El recorrido pudo haber sido de unos cinco minutos si es que yo no hubiera puesto oposición.

Era un pequeño establecimiento ubicado entre edificios, a lado de la habida de los carros y con una hermosa vista a un gran parque de niños.

Al entrar una madre y su hijo esperaban sentados en las sillas. El pequeño no paraba de llorar y gritar que le dolía mucho su diente. Nos sentamos a un lado de ellos hasta que el doctor salió y los paso rápidamente sin reparar en mi presencia.

-¡Mami, me duele mucho!-grito desde adentro del consultorio.-Gracias niño, me dije sarcásticamente.

Al estar sentada al lado de la puerta, intente escabullirme lo más silenciosamente sin que Liz se diera cuenta. Debía salir de esa cueva de tortura.

-¡Asuna, ¿A dónde crees que vas?!-grito al descubrir mis intenciones. Creí ser la única asustada pero al verla me di cuenta que temblaba de preocupación por mi culpa, no podía irme y dejarla en ese estado aun siendo por mi causa. Solo me volví a sentar a su lado a esperar mi turno.

Detrás de la señora con el niño salió un hombre vestido de ropa negra, su bata blanca encima y un cubre bocas azul. Sus cabellos eran de un oscuro profundo y de ojos grises.

-Pasa.-Su voz a mi parecer sonó suave y masculina. Me mira por un momento antes de meterse a su espacio de trabajo.

Mientras el limpia la silla para pacientes, los instrumentos y cambia algunas cosas. Liz esta menos nerviosa que yo. Al mirar a mí alrededor todo me parece blanco, tortura y terror. Las ganas por salir corriendo de ese lugar me hacen temblar cada vez más.

-Supongo que tú eres quien pasara. ¿Verdad?-inquirió. -¿Qué te paso?

Liz sabe que no puedo hablar muy bien y contesta por mi.

-Chocamos mientras observábamos algo en el suelo, y se lastimo en la mandíbula.-Exclamo lo más rápido que sus nervios le permitieron.-Y está sangrando.-murmuró.

-Puedes enjuagarte en el baño para que pueda revisarte.-señala una puerta sencilla pero elegante que esta al rincón de la habitación. Y sin pensarlo dos veces me dirijo a lavarme la boca lo más rápido que puedo. La habitación es pequeña, limpia y cómoda. El dolor en mi mandíbula no ha cesado y al separar mis labios, el dolor se intensificaba.

Al salir, ambos esperan mi llegada y solo me acomodo en aquella silla de tortura.

-Bajare el respaldo para poder revisarte.-Quedo acostada con una lámpara estorbando la vista de aquel techo blanco. -Abrirás tu boca despacio, es probable que aun este sensible tu mandíbula.

Se pone un par de guantes blancos y de un cajón saca un recipiente con algodones. Enciende el foco de su lámpara, con unas pinzas sujeta una bolita blanca bien formada y comienza a limpiar cada rincón.

-Ya puedes cerrar.-Mueve la silla hasta quedar arriba de mi cabeza, y las rueditas suena con la fricción del piso lleno de azulejo.

Ambas manos se colocan en cada una de mis mejillas y aun con los guantes siente el calor que sus palmas desprenden.

-El sangrado ya paro y tu mandíbula estará bien, solo esta sensible. El golpe tampoco provocó una desviación.-Escucho cada palabra, pero lo único en lo que mi mente se enfoca es en sus profundos ojos grises.-Ocuparas una pasta dental para sensibilidad.-Abre otro cajón de su mueble de madera y de ella saca una representación de las mandíbulas y los dientes.-Para que estemos seguros de que no habrá consecuencias a lo largo de tu vida te enseñaré como debes cepillarte.-Toma la parte superior de su figura.-Cepillaras desde la encía hacia abajo. Asegurándote que cada hebra pase por cada rincón.-El cepillo va al compas de sus palabras.-Lo mismo harás por detrás de los dientes y en toda tu boca. Si continuas con este problema va hacer necesario que te mande a sacar unas radiografías. Y por cierto eso es todo. Ya puedes parar de temblar. –Fue la peor de las vergüenzas, había notado todo mi miedo a esos lugares. Siento mis mejillas arder y solo desvió la mirada al suelo, para ese entonces ya estaba sentada.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Lo dice entrecortadamente, aquella risa que intenta contener al ver mi reacción lo dice todo.

-Yuuki Asuna.-No me atrevo a mirarlo y eso me molesta.

-Un gusto en conocerte Yuuki-san.-Se retira el cubre bocas azul que esconde la mayor parte de su rostro y lo primero que veo es una perfecta sonrisa en sus labios.-Soy Kirigaya Kazuto.

Ni una sonrisa, voz, ni unos lindos ojos dejara que odie a los dentistas, jamás lo harán… Este encuentro tal vez no cambie nada en mi vida, ¿verdad?

…

 _ **No saben lo feliz que me hicieron al saber que está loca idea les agrado a varios de ustedes :'D**_

 _ **Debo decir que tenía planeado continuar desde el viernes pero tuve algunos inconvenientes a la hora de subirlo, así que no me fue posible esto.**_

 _ **Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron un poco de su tiempo para leerlo, ponerlo en favoritos e incluso dejar un comentario.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Yui Camui, dragonebell, Sakura Zala, xXCaitSithXx, , Kirigaya Zero.**_

 _ **Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Alison.**_


	3. Ella

_**Capitulo 2**_

 _ **Ella**_

Sus ojos incrédulos, observan con detalle ese rostro sonriente de cabellos negros lacios, y sin darse cuenta, busca pequeños rasgos que hayan cambiado con los años en él. La primera vez que lo miro asomándose del consultorio, no fue capaz de reconocerlo con aquella fachada de doctor, ni mucho menos con la tela azul que cubría la mayor parte de su cara.

Estaba segura que Kazuto la reconoció al instante, así que no sabe cómo actuar después de tanto tiempo frente a él. Sus emociones empiezan a fallarle y Liz comprende las razones por las que esta de esa manera.

Asuna se levanto de repente, sonrojada incluso de sus orejas, de un color tan rojo que es capaz de ganarle a sus cabellos largos. Olvidando que su amiga Liz la acompañaba, salió corriendo del consultorio y de la vista del Kirigaya.

-¿Dos años, verdad?-Inquirió, después de un par de segundos en aquella habitación junto a la peli castalla, mirándola a los ojos con remordimiento.- ¿Cómo has estado, Rika?

No tienen aquel brillo que alguna vez vio, aquel que una vez la enamoro. Se siente intimidada y su única reacción es huir de su mirada que la acusa a pesar de todo ese tiempo.

-Lo siento Kazuto.-Son las primera palabras que se le cruzan en la mente, suplicando porque él logre entender que cada día se arrepiente de sus decisiones, de sus actos, incluso de sus palabras que en aquel entonces dijo en sus momentos de desesperación.

-¿Por qué?-Pausa brevemente, no está seguro de continuar, pero sus labios se mueven sin percatarse de ello.-Dime Rika. ¿Aun sigues culpándome?

-¡Claro que no!-Grita rápidamente ante sus últimas palabras.-Yo debí quedarme en ese entonces. Pero estaba asustada, cada día era más duro para mí.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo fue también para mí? …Desde que nos diste la espalda, he intentado permanecer a su lado, buscando llenar tu ausencia.-Para ese punto sus pulmones recibían de manera rápida oxigeno y lo desechaban al momento, intentando tranquilizar sus emociones. No se había percatado en qué momento se levanto, ni cuando su rostro estaba a unos centímetros de Liz.

-No importa cuantas veces te pida disculpas porque no las aceptaras, ¿Verdad?-cuestiona decepcionada, y un cálido liquido recorre sus mejillas sonrojadas.

El silencio se hace presente en la habitación. Busca suplicando encontrar una mirada afirmativa de él, pero es todo lo contrario. Claro que esperaba un "No" aunque se aferro a una idea lejana que nunca llegaría.

Sin tener más motivos para permanecer a su lado, se dirige a la misma puerta que hace unos minutos Asuna cruzo. Con pasos suaves, silenciosos, sus ojos perdidos atrás de su flequillo; Cierra la puerta despacio con intenciones de no hacer tanto ruido. Se da cuenta que a pesar de todo sigue creyendo que él sigue siendo el mismo y que tal vez ella aun siga soñando demasiado.

...

La grandes repisas están llenos de libros, divididos en áreas y alfabéticamente. La biblioteca esta semi vacía, con muy pocas personas en las mesas de lectura y otra pequeña parte esparcidos en cada pasillo en busca del libro que necesitan para terminar sus deberes.

-Derecho latino... Derecho...-murmuraba para si misma, pasando a un lado de las repisas llenas de libros y acariciando con sus dedos el lomo de cada uno.

-Sabes preciosa, no te sienta muy bien un ambiente como este.-Recargado en la repisa dándole un aire de conquista, el chico con anteojos impide el paso de Asuna.

-Estas estorbando.-Reclamo molesta por la falta de educación que aquel chico castallo tomo hacia ella. Intentando retomar una vez más su búsqueda rodea el obstáculo pero una vez más le obstruyen el camino, ahora con un brazo estirado hacia la repisa.

-Vamos, solo será un rato.-Insistió y aun que Asuna creyó que seria raro, era lo contrario, era lindo, si, pero no su tipo.

No tiene otra opción que seguir protestando. Sus labios se mueven con la intención de reclamar, pero sus protestas se quedan atoradas en su garganta.

-La señorita dijo que no le estorbes.-El lomo de un libro verde y grueso, golpea el brazo que le bloquea el camino a Asuna de manera brusca sin provocar molestias para el chico de anteojos.

-¿Quién rayos eres?-Exigió.

-De nada te serviría saberlo. ¿O sí? –Entre más platicara con ese estudiante se molestaba cada vez más sin saber exactamente las verdaderas razones.

-Los estudiantes de medicina siempre se creen superiores.-Resoplo molesto después de darle la espalda y salir de la biblioteca, no tenía ninguna intención de permanecer cerca de esos dos y menos cruzarse con algún estudiante de medicina en esos momentos.

-Eso no era necesario. –Aun miraba el camino por el cual se había retirado aquel joven resoplando, por supuesto que había alcanzado escuchar lo que él mismo le había dicho, pero no le tomo importancia. Algunos estudiantes en ocasiones hablaban mal de aquellos alumnos de medicina, se burlaban diciendo que eran unos presumidos, que no servía de mucho la carrera que estudiaban, incluso alegando que su carrera era de mucha más ayuda o que los médicos solo cortaban carne al contrario de ellos. Para él todo fue lo contrario cuando comenzó a tomar clases.

-Solo estaba de paso.-Sus ojos se volvieron a conectar desde la última vez en el consultorio, y un calor surge en su pecho de solo volverla a ver, con su largo cabello que le provoca ganas de acariciarlo y sumergirse en el.-Toma.-Estira su brazo con el libro que utilizo para llamar la atención del mocoso.-Buscabas este ¿verdad?

-¿Me estabas espiando?-Casi grito preocupada, pero en el último momento logro controlarse. El rostro que mostro ante él, fue algo cómico a su punto de vista.

-No, se te cayó esto cuando entraste a la biblioteca.-Le entrego una hoja de color verde en forma de manzana, de esos blocks de notas adhesivas.-El libro estaba con la encargada, así que no lo encontrarías.-Era sin duda la nota que había escrito de la tarea antes de salir del aula.

-Gra…

-Si quieres darme las gracias, entonces invítame un café. –Interrumpió la respuesta de Asuna rápidamente.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-Cuestiono molesta. Le resultaba extraño haber entablado una conversación algo rara con un dentista, si, un dentista cuando muchas veces se dijo odiarlos, pero cada vez que sus labios se movían no se sentía incomoda, era todo lo contrario a ello.

-Bueno ayer te fuiste del consultorio sin darme las gracias. Esa es una buena razón.-Sus labios formaron una ligera y perfecta curva de una sonrisa triunfante.

La había atacado con una verdad de la que no se acordaba puesto que el día anterior no pensaba en otra cosa más que salir de ese lugar, así que solo huyo de ahí a toda prisa sin acordase hasta medio camino de su amiga Liz. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus modales? Al parecer muy enterrados debajo de esa timidez.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron con rumbo a la cafetería, no sin antes pedirle la ficha del libro a la bibliotecaria y en todo el transcurso del camino no se dirigieron ni una sola palabra. Asuna mantenía sus mejillas infladas y con un tenue color Camín, era más que obvio su malestar hacia todo el asunto de la forma en cómo había sido callada con esa sonrisa por parte de él.

" _Solo comprare el café y regresare a clases"_ Se repetía mentalmente mientras en todo el trayecto Kazuto mantuvo una expresión triunfadora. Sus clases habían comenzado hacerse más pesadas para su desgracia, y los anteriores días no había podido descansar adecuadamente por lo cual esa mañana cayo rendido sin darse cuenta; al sonar la alarma, despertó un poco irritado por quedarse dormido. Se le hizo tarde y no le era opcional no asistir así que se arreglo lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar a la Universidad se percato que su billetera había sido olvidada en su departamento. El autobús logro pagarlo con un poco de cambio que encontró en su bolso. Necesitaba inmediatamente un café o se quedaría dormido en ese lugar. Así que cuando aquella muchacha le estaba ofreciendo las gracias vio una pequeña oportunidad para conseguir su delicioso líquido y supo muy bien como lo haría.

-Buenos días. Un café. -Asuna lo mira como esperando una respuesta por parte de él y Kazuto parece no comprender que es lo que espera de él.

-¿Cómo quieres tu café?-Pregunta al final entendiendo que no la comprendió hace unos minutos.

-Con mucho café y poca azúcar.-Contesto dirigiéndose a la dueña del establecimiento.

-Bien, ya tienes tu café. Adiós.-Declaro sin más, caminando a un costado de él después de haberle entregado el vaso con el líquido caliente en sus manos ya pagado por ella.

-¿No te gustaría acompañarme?-Miro la espalda cubierta del largo cabello de la muchacha que no se encontraba demasiado lejos.

-No me interesa. Además no tengo nada para acompañarte. –Esa excusa sería suficiente para terminar la conversación, pero al ver su sonrisa se percato que había vuelto a perder ante él.

Sentados en una mesa de madera uno enfrente de otro, los adolecentes que transitan el lugar lanzan miradas y murmullos a ese par de extraña combinación con respecto a sus carreras. Kazuto porta su impecable bata blanca y toma en pequeñas pausas de su vaso caliente con gusto.

-Toma.-De su bolsillo saco un cuadrito de unos cinco centímetros envuelto en una envoltura azul celeste y se lo entrega en las manos.

-¿Un chocolate?-Mientras estaba sentada miraba con detenimiento el dulce.

Estuvo tentada a ignorarlo cuando le hablo, pero su curiosidad pudo con ella.

-No me gusta mucho el chocolate, sería un desperdicio si lo dejase en mi bolsillo. ¿No te gusta Yuuki-san?

-Asuna está bien...-Duda un momento antes de decir su nombre pues no lo recuerda muy bien y por un momento se pierde en sus pensamientos buscando entre ellos.-¿Kazuma?

Un simple sonido hizo que sus mejillas tomaran una tonalidad carmín, avergonzándose de haber pronunciado mal su nombre, una risa que provoca varias sanciones en ella que no sabe cómo controlarlas, aun así no se mueve de su asiento, quiere escuchar de sus labios su nombre correcto para que su próximo encuentro sea capaz de recordarlo y pronunciarlo bien. ¿Por qué ahora desea que puedan volverse a encontrar cuando ella misma no soportaba estar con un odontólogo? ¿Sería capaz de encontrase nuevamente con él en la escuela? Entonces una pregunta cruza por su mente que no había reparado en ella hasta ese momento.

-Es Kazuto. -Corrigió el de cabellos oscuros, e Intentando controlar su risa desvía su mirada a cualquier cosa que no sea ese rostro sonrojado.

-¿Aun no te has graduado?

-Todavía no.-Repara en la mirada desconfiada que Asuna muestra, así que tiene una idea de que podría estar pensando, prefiere explicarle la situación antes de que provoque mal entendidos.-Estoy como ayudante del dueño del consultorio, el día de ayer él salió en busca de unos materiales que le hacían falta así que me quede vigilando el lugar hasta que llego una señora con su hijo y después tú. No fue más que un simple chequeo, no recete ningún medicamento y nunca me hice llamar doctor.

-Pero…

-¡Asuna te estuve buscando por hace más de dos hora!-El aliento de Rika es inestable después de haber corrido por la mayor parte del campus en busca de su mejor amiga que desapareció en solo un minuto que su vista se desvió de ella. Cuando la figuro sentada en una mesa no reparo en la presencia de una segunda persona y menos de él, de Kazuto.

-Lo siento.-Poco tardo en dirigirle una disculpa por la forma de interrumpirlos.

-Está bien, ya termine de hablar con ella. -Asuna se dio cuenta de la incomodidad que había mostrado Kazuto y la ganas de querer irse del lugar. –Gracias.-Fue la última palabra que le dedico antes de marcharse, nunca se escucho, solo sus labios se movieron al compas de su silencio.

-Perdón por interrumpir.-Toma el asiento que había sido ocupado hace un momento. -Asuna, ¿Qué es esto? –Toma con sus dedos el chocolate que había sido abandonado en la mesa.

-Es chocolate.

-Hmmmmm ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?-Ese dulce se le hacía demasiado familiar.

-Me lo regalo Kazuto-kun

-¿Qué hacía con un chocolate si es alérgico a el?-No estaba sola, esa pregunta fue lanzada al aire para ella misma y Asuna la había escuchado.

-¿eh? ¿Conoces a Kazuto-kun?-¿Esa era la razón por la que se hablaron como si se conocieran desde hace años? ¿Su incomodidad hacia Liz era porque se habían conocido anteriormente?

-N…no solo recordé a una persona.-Comienza a reír claramente nerviosa intentado restarle importancia al asunto.-Volvamos a clases.-No permite que tenga tiempo en reaccionar puesto que ya había salido casi corriendo del lugar dejando en su lugar el pequeño cuadrito en la mesa.

…..

-Estoy completamente cansada…

-Al menos ya terminaron las clases.

Las aulas comenzaron a vaciarse y solo Asuna y Rika quedaron a solas aun guardando sus materiales antes de salir.

-Liz… ¿pasaremos a comprar tus cosas?-Termino antes que la peli castaña que aun batallaba con sus cosas que se rehusaban a ingresar en su bolsa.

-S…si

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que ordenes tu bolso, Liz?

Las cosas cayeron esparcidas en el suelo después de tanto forcejeó no logro meterlas en su lugar. Ya cansada de esperar Asuna decide ayudarla a recoger todo el desastre que Liz provoco. Comenzando por los libros de textos ligeros, de uno de ellos sobresale el extremo de una hoja blanca que retira con calma sin antes ver la página para no perderla.

Una fotografía de preparatoria con arboles alrededor, tres personas sobresalen en la imagen. Inmediatamente reconoce a Liz y a ¿kazuto? Que están ha un lado de cada brazo de una chica de cabellos cortos color negro. Sonriendo tan alegres. Liz ya conocía a Kazuto junto a esa chica. Parecían tan alegres que no explicaba la reacción de ambos cuando se encontraron.

-Gracias por ayudarme…-La foto de hace dos años de la graduación de Kazuto llace aun en las manos de su amiga. No podría volver a escapar de sus preguntas nuevamente.

-¿Tu ya conocías a Kazuto-kun?-Cuestiona enfadada, ahora está segura que le mintió. Dudo en un principio que la castaña pudiese mentirle después de su reacción, pero era tanta la confianza a ella que desecho sus dudas hasta que se dio la oportunidad de que volvieran a surgir…

-Kazuto y yo éramos amigos de ella… y yo estaba enamorada de él…

.

.

.

 _ **Hola.**_

 _ **La verdad nunca tuve la intención de tardar demasiado pero tuve unos problemas de salud sumando a ello los exámenes de la Universidad que están casi a la vuelta de la esquina xD entonces si se me complico un poco subir este capítulo. u.u Lo siento. Intentare no tardar demasiado. :D**_

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **XXCaitSithX: Yo tampoco puedo parar de imaginarlo vestido con su linda bata blanca de dentista, me alegro que te vaya gustando, enserio gracias. Saludos**_

 _ **Kirigaya Zero: Hahahaha yo estaría igual que ella respecto a los dentistas y si también le tengo un poco de pánico por una mala experiencia que tuve un día. Por fin ya está la actualización xD Saludos.**_

 _ **Yui Kamui: Aquí está el capitulo, espero verte seguido por aquí.**_

 _ **MayStark: Sobre si estudio odontología, la verdad es que no xD estoy interesada en la carrera. Hace unos días fui al dentista acompañando a mi hermana y escuche por accidente lo que le decían a un paciente entonces fue cuando la idea vino a mi loca imaginación. Es bonito saber que te gustara mi trabajo, gracias.**_

 _ **Hasta luego…**_


End file.
